


Boredom

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Warren's favorite cure-all to boredom





	

He’s not very subtle when it comes to showing emotions, he’d like to think he is but you can see right past it when he brushes you off. He’s a very showy person with his emotions, he uses actions rather than words to express himself. You wouldn’t mind at all had he not been so antsy in his boredom.

Warren taps his finger against the arm of the couch, his head hanging of the back of it and his legs and feet shuffling near the floor, trying to find a comfy position to sit in while his wings flutter and twitch behind him. 

You can’t blame him, you two have been trying for _hours_ to find something to pass the time. Being snowed in your house was not exactly an idyllic time especially when you two had already exhausted sex as a way to pass the time. 

When you turn your head to look at him, your lips curved into a sly smile and your eyes bright with an idea.

“Let’s watch stupid Christmas movies and get wasted.”

“Do you even have to ask?” he says, perking up at the mention of getting drunk. 


End file.
